Hanae Ashiya/Gallery
Manga Volume Covers Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Vol 2 Inside.png|Volume 2 Inside Illustration Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Vol 3 Inside.png|Volume 3 Inside Illustration Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Vol 4 Inside.png|Volume 4 Inside Illustration Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Vol 6 Inside.png|Volume 6 Inside Illustration Volume 6.5.png|Volume 6.5 Vol 7 Inside.png|Volume 7 Inside Illustration Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8 Vol 8 Inside.png|Volume 8 Inside Illustration Vol 9 Inside.png|Volume 9 Inside Illustration Volume 10.jpg|Volume 10 Vol 11 Inside.png|Volume 11 Inside Illustration Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 Vol 12 Inside.png|Volume 12 Inside Illustration Chapter Covers Color Ch 1.png|Chapter 1 Ch 20.png|Chapter 20 Ch 23.png|Chapter 23 Ch 25.png|Chapter 25 Ch 30.png|Chapter 30 Non-color Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 Ch 4.png|Chapter 4 Ch 5.png|Chapter 5 Ch 8.png|Chapter 8 Ch 9.png|Chapter 9 Ch 11.png|Chapter 11 Ch 12.png|Chapter 12 Ch 13.png|Chapter 13 Ch 14.png|Chapter 14 Ch 17.png|Chapter 17 Ch 14.png|Chapter 18 Ch 19.png|Chapter 19 Ch 21.png|Chapter 21 Ch 22.png|Chapter 22 Ch 24.png|Chapter 24 Ch 26.png|Chapter 26 Ch 27.png|Chapter 27 Ch 28.png|Chapter 28 Ch 29.png|Chapter 29 Ch 35.png|Chapter 35 Ch 37.png|Chapter 37 Ch 38.png|Chapter 38 Ch 39.png|Chapter 39 Ch 40.png|Chapter 40 Ch 41.png|Chapter 41 Ch 44.png|Chapter 44 Ch 45.png|Chapter 45 Ch 46.png|Chapter 46 Ch 47.png|Chapter 47 Ch 48.png|Chapter 48 Ch 49.png|Chapter 49 Ch 50.png|Chapter 50 Ch 51.jpg|Chapter 51 Ch 52.jpg|Chapter 52 Ch 55.jpg|Chapter 55 Ch 58.png|Chapter 58 Ch 59.jpg|Chapter 59 Ch 60.jpg|Chapter 60 Ch 66.png|Chapter 66 Ch 72.png|Chapter 72 Ch 75.png|Chapter 75 Ch 76.png|Chapter 76 Manga Panels Hanae struggling with the yōkai.png|Hanae with Fuzzy in Chapter 1 Hanae, Haruitsuki and the yōkai inside the tea room.png|Hanae, Haruitsuki and Fuzzy inside Mononokean Haruitsuki playing with the yōkai.png|Hanae, Haruitsuki and Fuzzy playing Hanae done playing with the yōkai.png|Hanae exhausted after playing with Fuzzy Haruitsuki asking Hanae for his fee.png|Hanae after Fuzzy departed to the Underworld Hanae's mother congratulates Hanae for feeling better with a bouquet.png|Hanae back in full health Hanae finds out he and Haruitsuki are in the same class.png|Hanae discovers Haruitsuki is a classmate The yōkai jumps off Hanae's hold.png|Hanae with a Little Scree Hanae asks Haruitsuki for help.png|Hanae ambushed by Little Screes Hanae shakes at the thought of sending Haruitsuki to the yōkai's nest.png|Hanae shaking Hanae trembles while convincing Haruitsuki.png|Hanae convinces Haruitsuki Hanae threatens Haruitsuki.jpg Hanae and Haruitsuki at the yōkai's lair.jpg Big Boss Scree in pain.jpg influence.jpg|''Hanae uses his influence.'' Ch66Hanae.png|Chapter 66 Yahiko teasing Hanae.png The group aboard a train.png Hanae in the hot spring.png Togen and Hanae.png The hot spring.png Togen, Hanae, Fuzzy.png Hanae, Sakae.png Hanae, Sakae, Donden (ch69).png Hanae, Haruitsuki, Fuzzy, Mononokean (ch69).png Hanae and Nara (ch69).png Anime Visuals Fukigen na Mononokean cover.jpg|Season 1 visual Season 2 Cover.jpg|Season 2 visual Season 2 2nd Visual.jpg|Season 2 second visual Character Design and Promotion Images Episode Screenshots Episode_14_Hanae_and_Fuzzy.jpg|Hanae and Fuzzy in Episode 14 Episode_15_Hanae_on_his_way_to_the_Birdcage.jpg|Hanae on his way to the Birdcage Episode_15_Young_Hanae.jpg|A young Hanae Episode_16_Hanae_and_Haruitsuki.jpg|Episode 16 Episode_16_Hanae_plays_soccer.jpg|Hanae playing soccer in Episode 16 AshiyaFuzzyEp17.jpg AshiyaEp18.jpg AshiyaAbenoEp19.jpg AshiyaFuzzyEp19.jpg AshiyaTadpoleEp20.jpg HanaeHaruitsukiEp21.jpg HanaeEp21.jpg Ep22HanaeFuzzyNara.jpg Ep22Hanae.jpg Ep23Hanae.jpg Ep24Hanae.jpg Ep25Hanae.jpg Ep26Hanae.jpg Ep26(1).JPG|Possessed by Sakae Possessed by Sakae.JPG Ep26(4).JPG Ep26(6).JPG Ep26(5).JPG Ep26(8).JPG Season 2 End Card.JPG Home Video Releases The Morose Mononokean Vol. 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover The Morose Mononokean Vol. 2.jpg|Volume 2 cover The Morose Mononokean Vol. 4.jpg|Volume 4 cover The Morose Mononokean Vol. 6.jpg|Volume 6 cover Fukigen na Mononokean Tsuzuki Vol. 1.jpg|Tsuzuki Volume 1 cover Fukigen na Mononokean Tsuzuki Vol. 4.jpg|Tsuzuki Volume 4 Cover Category:Gallery Category:Character Subpages